Noah Lagunov
Noah Lagunov Biography Born to a Russian Politician father and a Jewish mother, Noah was a source of shame from the very beginning of his life. His father had been a controversial, outspoken anti-Semitic, whose forbidden liaison and consequent child with a Jewish woman had been a secret. He paid for her leave, and she fled to Dover, England to raise her child alone. A single mother in a strange nation, she struggled with the child, finding it increasingly difficult to control Noah's mood swings and temper. At the age of thirteen, during Noah's Bar Mitzvah, he vandalized the Synagogue and refused to go through with the ceremony, rejecting the God his mother had forced upon him. His mother went on to marry a renowned former boxer, Elliot King, who became Noah's stepfather. King saw untapped potential in Noah, and managed to focus his aggression into a formidable boxing career. Noah became known as 'the Dragon', a boxing sensation with an undefeated winning streak. At this point, Noah believed that he couldn't be beaten. A chance encounter with a young Russian boxer named, known widely as 'Thunderstorm' resulted in Noah's only loss. Sore from this encounter, he later discovered that the Russian boxer was in fact his half-brother - his biological father's older son from a legitimate marriage. Confused and battered from his defeat, his stepfather urged him to continue boxing, however, Noah was lost. Questioning his origins, he attempted to contact his father, to discover him dead, assassinated during a political rally. His mother died shortly afterwards from a brain hemorrhage, and Noah's attempts to discover more about his heritage were ill-received by his half-brother, who wanted nothing to do with him. Noah's stepfather remained a father figure to Noah, but he was more experienced as a boxing trainer than a father. His solution to everything seemed to involve hitting it. That's exactly what he suggested Noah do - try again to beat down his half-brother in exchange for answers. But Noah refused to box again. Noah became increasingly interested in substances, and often placed himself in risky situations, often citing the adrenaline as even more intense than that he had found boxing. The death of his mother and father had had a profound impact on him, one that his stepfather could not understand; and he sank into a routine of aggression and became involved in harder drugs and even more dangerous situations. One night, after a particularly heavy cocktail of alcohol and drugs, he decided to leap from a cliff-face, plummeting to the waters beneath. He sank deeper into the waters, feeling eerily comfortable within their depths, as if he were one with the tides as they crashed against the cliff-face. He became aware that he could control these waves; control the water from within, and was able to muster enough power to force himself to the cliff-top via the power of the water. During a training session at the gym, Noah was approached by strange men. They claimed to know who he was - the source of abilities. And so, he was enrolled into the Pantheon Academy... against his will. Joining Pantheon Academy Coming soon... School life Coming soon... Pandora Crisis Coming soon... Gravely Overpowered Coming soon... Send on Coming soon... Malice Coming soon... Powers and abilities Water Manipulation Relationships Etymology Noah was the Biblical figure ordered by God to construct a large boat capable of surviving a great flood. Yam was said to have resided in his kingdom beneath the seas, in the Tehom, or great abyss, where Noah's flood was said to have originated from. Jadon, meaning 'God will judge' in Hebrew, relates to Yam's alternative name, 'Judge River'. Lagunov derives itself from Russian, meaning 'water-barrel'. Quotes "Dishwashing, lawn-mowing, laundry, putting up shelves. Must really inspire fear in mere mortals." To Skylar King Trivia